


【率宽】我的机器人男友编号980116

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: ooc 一个脑洞 当相声看个乐呵就好
Relationships: 率宽
Kudos: 9





	【率宽】我的机器人男友编号980116

崔韩率被按倒在客厅地板上的时候，不光觉得后背撞的有点痛，还觉得趴在自己身上毫无章法一通乱啃的一头小金毛咬的自己锁骨疼。

劲儿还挺大，好不容易捏着金发男孩圆嘟嘟的脸蛋，把这只伏在自己胸口拱来拱去的“小猪”从自己身上拽起来，崔韩率才看清眼前人的样子。

有点乱的金色刘海下面露出一双好看的圆眼，双眼皮褶皱没自己宽但轮廓清晰可见，脸被自己捏住所以不得已嘴巴嘟着，眨巴眨巴眼睛，扁扁嘴。

崔韩率觉得有必要整理一下现在的状况，“我放开你哦，但你不要再过来。“

金发小猪哼唧一声，委屈巴巴地又撅起嘴，装傻充愣不肯答应。

“听到没有？“ 现在的姿势实在有些尴尬，金发男孩骑在崔韩率身上，刚刚挣扎的过程中崔韩率的上衣被蹭来蹭去推了上去，现在露出大半腰腹，那人就跨坐在他腰的两侧，白花花的两条纤细小腿夹着他的腰。

何况刚才这人的手都摸到自己裤链上去了。

三分钟前。

崔韩率夹着手机掏出钥匙开了自家大门，崔胜澈在电话留言里说小子生日快乐，哥晚点回家，礼物给你放客厅了。

也不知道他哥今年又准备了什么稀奇玩意儿。

崔家两兄弟，崔胜澈崔韩率，人称脸赞两兄弟。要说崔家父母也是好福气，俩儿子不光帅的要命，还特能赚钱，还有一个小女儿乖巧懂事就是皮了点。

老大从小就爱鼓捣新鲜玩意儿，跳了几级去念了top1的物理系，后来研究着研究着觉得没大意思，不是当学者那命，半道换了导师去学了人工智能，没事就捣鼓出来点儿小东西解放二老双手。

老二打小就有颗自由的灵魂，崔家妈妈看老大不是画画的料就琢磨着培养一下二儿子，可谁知道这孩子画画有点儿野兽派还有点儿抽象派，想想还是算了，也别浪费那纸，让他自己爱干点什么干点什么吧。

结果崔韩率在色彩方面倒是格外有天赋，送去了英国利兹学设计，还没毕业倒也靠用色出奇大胆在业内有点儿名气。

崔家两兄弟，哪哪儿都好，就是母胎solo二十多年。崔胜澈没事就泡在实验室，谈恋爱哪有鼓捣机器人有意思。崔韩率人在国外，偶尔一个越洋电话被磨叽磨叽也当左耳进右耳出。

崔家父母也总念叨，看看你们妹妹，那么多小男孩追她呢，再看看你俩，二十好几的人了，女朋友还是男朋友的也没有一个。

崔韩率踩着寒假的尾巴回家过个生日，客厅里挺大一盒子够显眼，应该就是他哥说的生日礼物了。

盒子拆到一大半崔韩率还没来得及看清盒子里有什么东西就被扑倒，然后就变成案板...哦不地板上的肉骨头被啃来啃去。

崔韩率还没来得及感叹自己的初吻就这么没了的时候，那双罪恶的手已经里里外外把他摸了一个遍，马上就要把裤链拉开了。

崔韩率在心里恶狠狠地吐槽了一下自家哥哥，不想也知道这是他哥给他准备的特殊“成人礼”。

可惜他哥沉迷实验室，恋爱经验半点儿没有，设计的这些小动作怕不是都在电视剧里学来的，下嘴下手没轻没重的，捏的自己乳头都疼，这要是放任身上这人向自己的小兄弟伸手，怕是...

金发机器人乖乖从崔韩率身上爬起来之前，还凑过头去又亲了一下嘴巴，亲完了舔舔嘴唇，乖乖坐在一旁眼睛滴溜溜转。

“你叫什么名字啊？“

“编号980116，姓名夫胜宽，设定是来自济州岛，最喜欢的水果是济州岛产的橘子，不喜欢吃甜食，喜欢喝不加糖的two shot冰美式，备注是崔韩率的生日礼物，任务一....“

“停停，打住，我就问个名字你这么多话，自报家门也不用急，我慢慢问。“

崔韩率上下打量着夫胜宽，心里腹诽好在这次他哥知道给机器人穿上衣服了没裸着直接送来，“我哥这回审美还不错，长的挺好看的啊”。

要不是知道这是个机器人，崔韩率都觉得自己可能是瞎了，好像看到夫胜宽低头那一下，不仅在偷笑还红了脸。

圆圆的眼睛水汪汪的。

“你刚刚说第一个任务是什么？“

“和韩率做爱。“

得亏崔韩率没在喝水，不然能呛死。

“你哥说是给韩率的生日礼物，你哥说啦，不谈恋爱不知道，做爱比搞试验还有趣那么一点呢。嘿嘿。“

最后一个模仿崔胜澈语气的嘿嘿让崔韩率一阵恶寒。

“得了吧以为我不知道，我单身多少年，他就比我多单身三年，天天泡实验室，哪儿找的对象？“ 崔韩率把大盒子往一边推推，站起身来，在冰箱里拿了瓶可乐。

“可乐杀精，一会儿还要做爱呢，你少喝点。“

“......“

“这话你跟崔胜澈说去。“

崔韩率在心里把崔胜澈吐槽了百来遍，嘁好像他哥离了碳酸饮料能活似的。

“能，你哥又用不着。“

“嘶，你连我想什么都知道？“

“我很智能的。“

“你到底要不要做嘛？不是说我好看？韩率和我做爱吧。“ 夫胜宽抢了崔韩率的可乐放到一旁，拉着崔韩率倒在沙发上，鼓起的脸颊可爱极了。

“先从嘴巴吻起。“ 夫胜宽凑到崔韩率的唇旁，伸出舌头舔舐他的唇线，咬住上唇微微拉扯，趁崔韩率略要回吻的时候却又放开，躲开一点儿距离，翘着嘴角偷笑。

再撬开他的牙关，勾着灵巧的舌头把他的上牙膛舔的酥酥麻麻。

“然后是锁骨。“ 真是打一个巴掌给个枣吃，亮出尖牙在崔韩率下巴上留个牙印咬的他喊疼，又亲吻他的喉结、锁骨，温热的鼻息尽数喷在敏感的侧颈。

“然后是胸口。“ 崔韩率最近健身颇有成效，身板壮了不少，胸肌也显了形状。乳头被含到湿热的口腔里，被舌头打着转地舔吸。连整齐的腹肌都被照料的很好，夫胜宽的手指顺着腹肌的形状勾画着，沿着人鱼线摸进了崔韩率的牛仔裤里。

反客为主，崔韩率捉住夫胜宽纤细的手臂把他反压在沙发上，一把扯掉夫胜宽宽松的裤子，“你怎么这么多话，这么主动想我干你吗？” 低低的声音响在夫胜宽耳边。

送上门来不吃白不吃，崔韩率手指如游蛇一般摸向后穴，“那我哥应该特贴心地设置好了不用润滑了吧。”

崔韩率觉得自己又出现幻觉看到身下的人脸红了。

“你哥说啦，韩率第一次还是得学着温柔一些的，给我设定的第一次的紧致度是10，你不耐心一点恐怕进不去哦。“

“我很智能的。“

崔韩率一脸黑线地从礼物盒里摸出来了一瓶润滑液，还是水蜜桃味儿的，还真是他哥的取向。

“腿张开。“

夫胜宽很听话地打开双腿，轻车熟路地夹住崔韩率的腰，崔韩率每伸进一根手指他就配合地呻吟一声。

“呜...快进来...“

既然发出了甜蜜的邀请，崔韩率倒也不客气，扩张到位就换了性器插进去，深深浅浅，身体上确实是舒服得很。

紧紧软软，被温热的甬道温柔的包裹起来，里面仿佛有什么在吸着他，“小妖精。”

比身体更舒服的，是看夫胜宽的漂亮眼睛半含着眼泪，湿漉漉地看向自己的目光，红润的嘴唇嘟着讨吻，一双纤细小臂环住自己的腰求着要抱抱，又一会儿让快点儿一会儿让慢点儿，难满足的很。

毕竟是第一次，做完崔韩率就困的迷糊过去，等再醒来，发现自己被好好地放在了卧室，厨房飘来了香味儿。

还真饿了。

是韩洁的声音，“哎哥你醒啦？胜宽哥做了长寿面你快来吃。”

“这么一会儿你俩就混这么熟，哥都喊上了啊。“ 崔韩率在桌边坐下，吸溜几口面条，真挺好吃的。

崔韩洁像个好奇宝宝一样伸出手戳戳夫胜宽的脸颊肉，“胜澈哥的技术也太好了吧，怎么会做得这么像真人啊。”

还没等捏够就被崔韩率的筷子打断，“别碰，“ 宣示主权，”我的。”

“知道知道，是给哥的生日礼物嘛，不要那么小气啊，胜宽哥的脸颊肉真的好可爱，让我捏捏都不行？“

“不行，我的，“

“男朋友。“


End file.
